1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication method, a program, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known game systems in which game terminals communicate with each other by radio over a relatively short distance to directly exchange game data. With a game system of this type, the direct exchange of game data between game terminals sometimes happens accidentally when the users of the game terminals are just passing each other, and strangers can thus exchange game data with each other without efforts. This also allows a user to be aware of the presence of other uses living in the same area.